Sarah the Net agent
by Rangerfan58
Summary: not even going to try and summarize rated as usual for precautions i need reviews if i'm going to keep getting better so please good, bad or neutral review
1. it starts

_OK for the record I don't own Megaman any characters you see that you recognize are the property of someone else_

Sarah was in trouble she was surrounded with no way out and also didn't have her PET which was worse

SARAH

what now

suddenly a fish sword broke through the enemy lines allowing her to escape

SARAH

thanks commander now long sword battle chip in and download

she wins the battle and the enemy retreats

COMMANDER

good work agent you stopped them

SARAH

barely and without the needed backup

AGENT 1

you can't blame us

AGENT 2

yea we were a bit busy ourselves Hidden Shadow unless you didn't notice

SARAH

and I'm supposed to notice when I'm halfway across town and getting beat up how

AGENT 1

she has a point Black Rose

BLACK ROSE

I know Mysteriyu but she should've thought about other attacks

COMMANDER

Black Rose Mysteriyu enough it's been a long day and we all need to recovering

HIDDEN SHADOW

no kidding (yawns) I've been up since two am fighting these guys on and off all day I need sleep but I _still_ have to do my homework well see you Sal, Miyu, Maysa

she starts walking home half asleep

SAL

I thought all our efforts of keeping Sarah out of it was working I guess not

MIYU

poor kid she's still trying to avenge her father on top of taking care of her mom and younger brother _and_ going to school

MAYSA

lets go home we'll talk more about this after we get some rest

the next day at school Sarah seemed fine as usual if not a bit tired when world three decided to crash the party by making the computers explode


	2. trouble at school

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

LAN

what's going on

MAYLU

I don't know

DEX

it's probably world three

YAI

those guys again

TORI

well we certainly can't do much right now

SARAH

no kidding

finally things calmed down

LAN

it's just like that lab explosion five years ago

MAYLU

yea I wonder why

Sarah went quiet and was subdued for the rest of the day and then secretly went to her fathers grave with a rose

SARAH

I miss you dad but I'm strong for mom and Drew but...if I ever lost the commander...it would be like losing a second father and I hate to tell you this but I broke my vow two years ago when I stopped looking for Barranel sorry

she than leaves and is fine the next day

LAN

hey lets go to Sals after school

REST

yea

but they get trapped at school thanks to world three

MS MARI

kids if you know how I'm letting you netbattle world three

LAN

well in that case Megaman jack in power up!

MAYLU

Roll jack in power up!

DEX

Gutsman jack in power up!

YAI

Glide jack in power up!  
TORI

Iceman jack in power up!

SARAH

Lightman jack in power up!

in the net

NAVI 1

well lookie here a couple of navi's want to fight us

LIGHTMAN

leave this school alone

NAVI 2

we don't think so

LIGHTMAN

light sword attack

real world

LAN

wide sword battle chip in and download

the attack didn't work meanwhile at Sal's a flower started blinking


	3. the death of a friend and revelations

SAL

oh no Hidden Shadow is under attack at school

the net agents went there at all deliberate speed back at the school

YAI

Lightman can't take another hit like that if he does he'll be killed

SARAH

right

she jacks Lightman out

SARAH

(sighs) that was close

few minutes later in the net

VOICE 1

fin cutter!

VOICE 2

wood tower!

VOICE 3

ghost fire!

the good guys turn

LAN

Sharkman, Woodman, Skullman how'd you know

SHARKMAN

we have our ways

ROLL

where's Hiddenman

WOODMAN

couldn't come

eventually they won but at a price the net agents lost Sharkman and commander Beef to deletion and death sending Sarah into shut down mode and the others into shock

LAN

commander Beef was...killed

world three escaped while the group ran outside to where the commander was

BLACK ROSE

there's nothing we can do he's dead

the two agents looked up just in time to see Hidden Shadow run away from the school later at base

MYSTERIYU

you don't have to attend if you feel it'll be too much for you

HIDDEN SHADOW

(shakes her head) no I have to do this otherwise people might get suspicious

a few days later all three agents were there as did Barranel now known as Barrel of the Netopian army

BARREL

he was a brave man and a good soldier

HIDDEN SHADOW

yes he was

Barrel left soon after and Sarah was put on leave

BLACK ROSE

you understand why we chose this right

SARAH

yes I understand

over the next week everyone was subdued and a month later Sarah was sent to Brightland to get away from the happenings of Dentech for a while

SARAH

a change in scenery might do me some good

little did she know she and others from Dentech were being watched by Princess Pride's request by her people in the castle and her citizens

OWNER

so what'll it be

SARAH

lunch special please

while she was eating however there was an explosion and she screens showed Colonel fighting some world three agents

SARAH

Barrel's in trouble I gotta help him

she runs to the nearest connection and jack in

SARAH

Lightman jack in power up

in the net where Colonel is

VOICE

light sword attack

COLONEL

lightman what are you doing here

LIGHTMAN

talk later fight now colonel

an hr later the battle ended

BARREL

Sarah two things what are you doing here and would you submit to a blood test

SARAH

vacation and yes Barrel I'll submit

two days later the results were in

DOCTOR

here are the results Barrel but they make no sense

Barrel looks at them

BARREL

they make perfect sense doc I've always known I'm adopted I just needed to confirm my suspicions about Sarah, here

Sarah sees the results and is in even bigger shock

SARAH

Barranel your alive but how

BARREL

we don't know ourselves all I know is that when I was found I was amnesic and it's taken many years for my memory to return how's mom and dad

SARAH

dad's dead and we have a six year old brother known as Drew

BARREL

how did dad die

SARAH

an explosion caused by world three but official story is that he's working for the government right now

well over the next week they get caught up and Barrel was sworn to secrecy but Sarah then had to leave


	4. things happen and a friend returns

SARAH

goodbye Barrel take care of yourself

BARREL

you too Sarah my Hidden Shadow

once on the plane it was up to the crew and passengers from Brightland to keep them safe finally she was back in Dentech

DREW

Sarah I missed you

SARAH

I missed you too Drew hey mom

MOM

hey hon how was Brightland

SARAH

it was great nice and relaxing (yawns) but that's the last late night flight I'm catching for a while

a few days later things were back to normal and while at the mall a problem involving world three arose

SHOPPER 1

what's world three up to this time

SHOPPER 2

who knows

Sarah gets to a jack in center

SARAH

Lightman jack in power up

in the middle of battle though an evil version of Sharkman showed up

SARAH

it can't be he was deleted

Sarah was mad world three was dishonoring commander Beef and Sharkman by doing this so she did the only thing she could do she jacked out Lightman and let security take over and while security won they knew Sharkman let them win

GUARD 1

it was too easy

GUARD 2

why did the other navi jack out

GUARD 1

probably from someone who was close to the commander

the evil Sharkman went on a rampage and it got to the point where Sarah couldn't ignore it any longer

SARAH

I'm going in

DREW

Sarah no what if you lose Lightman

SARAH

I don't know but I _can't_ ignore this any longer it's time to take Sharkman out even if I go out with him

they lure Sharkman into their trap and then begin the fight

SHARKMAN

you're pathetic Lightman can't you come up with anything better

LIGHTMAN

in all honesty...no I can't but I will do my _best_ to defeat you

that's when Lightman saw it a control chip where his ear would be

LIGHTMAN

Sarah I figured it out the commander is dead but world three somehow got Sharkman before he was completely deleted and put a control chip on him making him evil

real world

SARAH

ah why didn't I think of that OK wide sword battle chip in and download

net

LIGHTMAN

perfect

she attacks Sharkman one last time and knocks him out while breaking the control chip and then waits an hr later

SHARKMAN

(groans) Lightman what happened where am I where's the commander

LIGHTMAN

(sighs) it's a long story short version is we just fought we're in a mall and the commander is dead

SHARKMAN

why did we fight

LIGHTMAN

you were being controlled by world three Sharkman I know this is rude but what's the last thing you remember

SHARKMAN

being told your netops school was under attack then...nothing wait I think I remember taking a hit for someone

LIGHTMAN

(nods) that's correct but the feedback was too much for the commander and it killed him

Sharkman then voluntarily went to a holding cell knowing if he was allowed he'd try and get revenge for the commander most likely getting himself deleted

SHARKMAN

as long as my friends can visit me I'm fine

MEGAMAN

but why are you in here when you don't have to be

Sharkman thinks or a minute

SHARKMAN

I'm dangerous to myself and others in this state

ROLL

what state

SHARKMAN

I no longer have a netop and if I try to get revenge people could get hurt including myself

a month later sirens went off and Sharkman saw a ghost that left before anything could really happen

OFFICER

the intruders gone Sharkman did you see anything

SHARKMAN

yes but it couldn't be possible

OFFICER

what did you see

SHARKMAN

I saw...a ghost

the next day the net agents visited Sharkman only to find him unresponsive

SKULLMAN

any response

WOODMAN

no and that makes me worry

HIDDENMAN

Sharkman it's us the net agent quad well trio right now but the whole group is together for now minus the commander

Sharkman finally responds

SHARKMAN

oh hey guys sorry about earlier I was just thinking about last night

HIDDEN SHADOW

what happened last night

SHARKMAN

I saw a ghost

BLACK ROSE

a ghost

OFFICER

that's what he says he doesn't explain but last night we had an intruder but he mysteriously left without doing anything

just then the alarms go off

OFFICER 1

the city's under attack it's world three

MYSTERIYU

we're on it

SHARKMAN

get one for me will you

HIDDENMAN

will do

well ten minutes later the room was gassed

SHARKMAN

who goes there...I'm warning you I'm allowed freedom inside the precinct and I've already sent a silent alarm to central command you can't escape

the next thing he knew someone was getting him out 2 minutes later everyone was conscious and looking around for anything out of place and an officer found it

OFFICER

Sharkman he's gone

outside

SHARKMAN

who are you and what's going on

PERSON

for one I just freed you and for another you should recognize me by now Sharkman

Sharkman finally got a good look and is shocked

SHARKMAN

commander Beef but how

COMMANDER BEEF

later Sharkman right now our friends need us

SHARKMAN

than lets go

at the scene of battle things weren't going well even with Land and Chaud teaming up and using the double program advance

PROTOMAN

we need another plan of attack

MEGAMAN

no kidding but what can we do

SKULLMAN

ghost fire well we could provide a distraction while you two get to the main source

MEGAMAN

if you're sure

HIDDENMAN

positive now lets go

a few minutes later the fight turned ugly for the net agents

WOODMAN

we can't take much more of this

just then five viruses went down when nobody had moved

SKULLMAN

who did that

VOICE

fin cutter

they turn around and see Sharkman ready to fight

HIDDENMAN

Sharkman what are you doing here

SHARKMAN

later water tower

HIDDENMAN

shadow blade

well they eventually win

SKULLMAN

Sharkman I thought you voluntarily went to prison

SHARKMAN

I did

suddenly they were surrounded by police navis

NAVI 1

step away from the prisoner

NAVI 2

come quietly and no one will get hurt

SHARKMAN

I would except for one problem

NAVI 1

what problem is that you've gone rogue

SHARKMAN

it's a bit more complicated than that

NAVI 2

how so

SHARKMAN

I don't think that commander Beef would appreciate his navi behind bars

they start for a split second

NAVI 1

you lie commander Beef is dead

in the real world

OFFICER

I'm not going to say it again drop the PET and step out of the shadows _now_

PERSON

(sighs) very well stand down Sharkman

the person comes out of the shadows and some of the officers faint

OFFICER

it can't be all units stand down do not arrest repeat do _not_ arrest

it was to late in the net world

NAVI 1

we have you now Sharkman

they subdue him and then get the order to not arrest

NAVI 1

too late we already subdued him

NETOP

release him

Sharkman's released real world

OFFICER

commander Beef but how

COMMANDER BEEF

I have my ways

OFFICER

OK I won't ask take care of Sharkman will ya

BEEF

I always do

by this time the other officers were up and staring

OFFICER

all units lets go back

they leave and the net agents are reunited

HIDDEN SHADOW

you have a lot of explaining to do commander

COMMANDER BEEF

I know how about over some tea

they get caught up a month later a battle was taking place in net city

SHARKMAN

Hidden Shadow code Fan...

at Yai's at time of deletion

SARAH

(mental gasp) code Fanel 5 delta 1 reveal well I'm in a secure location and I trust my friends

she looks at the port and nods to herself

SARAH

move aside guys

they move not really knowing why

SARAH

Hiddenman jack in power up

Hiddenman appears in the city

SARAH

wide sword battle chip in and download

soon it becomes obvious that there's only one choice

SARAH

we're down to our last choice

HIDDENMAN

Hidden Shadow no don't do it

SARAH

there's no other choice Hiddenman I'm sorry

HIDDENMAN

very well

SARAH

dark double, dark blade, shadow lance, hidden power, and dark blast battle chips in and download

suddenly both are surrounded by a dark aura and they stay like that for 2 minutes

SARAH

and attack

they do and Sarah does down to her knees

LAN

Sarah are you OK

SARAH

I'm fine just a bit tired

HIDDENMAN

Hidden Shadow _please_ tell me you have more chips on you

SARAH

I'm all out that was a last ditch effort why

HIDDENMAN

because he's not out

SARAH

jack out jack out now

it happens just in time

HIDDENMAN

that was too close

SARAH

no kidding oh you can be Lightman again they know your secret

HIDDENMAN

you were given the code

SARAH

exactly

and so Hiddenman becomes Lightman

LIGHTMAN

what now

SARAH

I don't know all agents have been forced to retreat

LAN

(quietly) Sharkman

well the net agents start planning and at school so do Lan and the others

LAN

the main problem is that we're not allowed to use chips unless we're in the arena

YAI

that _is_ a big problem

SARAH

even I'm limited as to when I can use chips

just then the doors and windows locked

MAYLU

it's Sharkman he's alive

Sharkman attacked Lightman

LAN

he attacked Lightman but why

LIGHTMAN

Sarah he's evil and there's no control chip it's a case of delete or get deleted

SARAH

but I'm not allowed to net battle on school grounds you know that

MS MARI

I'll allow it

SARAH

all right then Lightman jack in power up bamboo sword battle chip in and download

she eventually deleted Sharkman

SARAH

goodbye Sharkman for real this time

she then gets a glare in her eyes

SARAH

if you can hear me than hear this you will pay for what you've done today and will go down for your crimes this I promise world three

after school she went to the commanders statue

SARAH

(sighs) oh commander every one misses you so much it's painful

she then hears an explosion

SARAH

(groans) oh no not again (sighs) guess I'd better check out the problem

while Sarah ran a shadow watched her

SHADOW

the world will know the truth soon enough

well Sarah was captured by world three 1 year later


	5. surprise, surprise look who's here

_OK I know this is a short chapter but until i can adapt to the new style that's the way it's going to be and I will start getting more down I'm still testing the waters of this style so please bear with me for a little longer and I am asking for help on this I am not looking for a beta instead I am looking for a person who can tell me if this makes sense and if I am doing this right until I can do it myself  
_

"man these viruses are tough", "no kidding but the paper said she'd be here" "Black Rose I could use a little help here" "sorry Lan I'm a bit busy here wood tower battle chip in and download". Suddenly the viruses went down. "who did that?" "aqua tower and just for good measure fin cutter." They turn and see Sharkman so Skullman does a little test. "ghost fire delta 1." Sharkman dodges and returns fire.

"fin cutter alpha 12" Skullman times it perfectly allowing Sharkman to delete five viruses "it's him but how?" "later aqua tower" "m cannon" an hour later all was explained. "It's good to have both of you back," the next day Sarah was officially declared dead, "they can't do this" "they can and they did" "well I'm not giving up on her" Inspector Oda shows up. "I wasn't expecting you to Lan which is why I have a favor to ask you guys" "what is it Inspector?" "I need you to lead an unofficial task force with the net agents in charge while you're at school," "if that's the case than I want my friends part of this, that includes Chaud you can pick out the police officers, and if I'm at school commander Beef will be in charge" "but the commander is dead Lan" "oh really than who's that standing over there with the other net agents?" he points to the commander and Oda faints, "should've told him I person than through e-mail" the next day Lan got started, 2 years later the group was global had been for a year now and still no Sarah.

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

"another false lead, I'm starting to lose hope we'll ever find my sister alive or dead" just then they got a good lead from Raika, and a month later found them where Sarah was being kept prisoner. "Are you sure about this Raika?" "not completely but the infiltrator I put in has said that they moved a prisoner here a short time ago badly beat up, but here's what made my man think of you guys she kept saying that she would escape and as she blacked out once she called out to Lan and Barrel at least I think she called out to Barrel" "you think?" "yea she apologized to a Barranel whoever that is" "that was my name before I got amnesia Sarah's my younger sister" well they went to the cells and at the last one they found her badly beat up but alive.


	6. Sarah alive and trouble comes back

_OK this is the new chapter i thank FireFly92 for helping me out with this if this isn't the right format i appologize on both our behalves _

"She looks badly beat up guys."

"OK men cut her chains; and then carefully take her to the extraction  
plane. Tell them to take off as planned. If some of us are left behind... So  
be it"

As it turned out Raika and two others who set charges were left behind.

"Their sacrifice won't be forgotten..."

"come on lets get Sarah out of here..."

A week later in Sharo Sarah woke up.

"Hello Sarah. I'm your doctor for the duration of your stay."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a Sharo hospital; which reminds me," he goes over to the TV  
turns it on and then calls a number and sees the mayor answering it.

"She's awake, she'll pull through."

"Your attention please! As you all know I've come here everyday for a week,  
and now you find out why. Sarah is alive and recovering in Sharo." He then  
turns around picks up a hammer and breaks her tombstone, "If your watching  
this Sarah, then know this your friends and family are waiting for you."

A month later Sarah was leaving still bandaged in a lot of places but she had  
been declared fit to leave by the doctor.

"Thanks for everything. I'm sorry about Raika and the others who were  
lost."

"It's OK you couldn't of known." At Dentech airport Sarah got a big  
reception consisting of her friends and family (minus Maysa who was a surprise  
meant just for her at Net agent HQ).

"Welcome home Sarah!"

"Hey mom! Hey Drew; what's that?"

"I bought a gift for you with my own money" It was a box of battle  
chips.

"Thanks Drew." Once she left the airport she noticed that police were  
more visible than normal.

"Guys what's going on?"

"World three has gotten bolder in its attacks, so the police are able to  
see that they can't just attack without facing consequences." Just then the  
water systems went crazy and world three agents were on the screen.

"Mom stop the car!"

"But why?"

"I'm gonna try to stop these guys, or at least slow them down!" She gets  
out and goes to a port.

"Lightman jack in power up!" in the net, "So you want to play?"

"Light sword attack" an hour into the attack and Lightman was losing, as  
were the police who had joined in.

"We have to retreat!"

"Yea but-!"

"Log out Lightman, they're right!"

At the station, "We have to do something to stop world three." Suddenly  
Black Rose and Mysteriyu show up.

"We've come to help."

"Thanks we need all the help we can get!"

"We're going to need Hidden Shadows help."

"She _is _in a secure location, right Sarah?" Sarah gets the hint.

"That's right she is."

"Woodman jack in power up!"

"Skullman jack in power up!"

"Hiddenman jack in power up!"(minus Lan and friends)

"Sarah is Hidden Shadow?!" net, "We have to be extremely careful guys  
he's dangerous" At net agent HQ,

"Be on stand by Sharkman. We could be needed."

"I'm always ready commander. Just give me the signal." A few minutes  
later there was no question about whether or not help was needed. "Sharkman  
jack in power up!"

At the fight area, "This isn't going well..."

Suddenly, "fin cutter and now aqua tower!"

"Sharkman but how?"

"Later aqua tower!"

"Dark blade!" They continued fighting like crazy and the navi still  
didn't go down.


	7. time passes and people come back alive

_sorry it's been a while but i've been a bit busy what with graduation and then youth camp last week plus wanting to actually do nothing but read fanfics and watch tv all day made for a really long time before updating i decided to try this chapter solo to see if i can and if i can't well it's back to help from FireFly92 but i know i have to branch out sometime oh and as for last chapter i wasn't fully paying attention to how it looked so that's why it is the way it is sorry about that_

"why won't he go down already?"

well the group was forced to retreat again

"you know this whole retreating thing is getting old _really_ fast" no kidding I don't know how much more ground we can lose" "we're supposed to protect the net but we can't if we keep retreating" "I know that we don't like what's happening but these guys are mysteriously strong" "might as well explain things while we're stuck"

real world

"Hidden Shadow?, to fully explain we need to go to HQ"

and so the net agents get there and Hidden Shadow faints when she see the commander once she wake up she gets explanations

"it's good to have you back commander"

a year later Raika and the two soldiers showed up in Dentech badly beat up and burned but alive and in civilian clothing to look as inconspicuous as possible when they collapsed onto a squad car

"what are you three doing?"

when they turn to look at the officer the officer is horrified at the site

"oh let me help you guys to the hospital" "no...no hospital" "but you need help" "need...to talk...to inspector of this place, net agents plus Lan and friends immediately"

Raika passes out cold 15 minutes later at the station lounge

"you wanted to see us inspector?" "I didn't call the meeting well not exactly"

finally everyone was there

"what's going on inspector?" "I'm not too sure myself all I know is that a shadow called a meeting"

they look at the commander

"it wasn't me" "he's right we were trying to figure out world three's pattern"

the inspector looks at Sarah

"don't look at me I was at school all day" "then who called the meeting?"

Raika steps out of the shadows

"I did"

they turn and are in shock

"Raika"

Lan runs over just as Raika falls and helps him sit down

"how did you survive the explosion?" "my men and I were captured, we only managed to escape a month ago, when I looked at the map we stole I saw the nearest 'friendly' place was here, we knew our next plan of action and came here only stopping to eat and sleep as we had emergency cash on us" "and they didn't find it?!" "luckily no"

well once the meeting was over Raika and his men went to the hospital for medical treatment

"so who's calling Sharo?" "I'll tell them, I'm going there on a business meeting anyways in an hour"

and so they start to leave only to hear explosions and calls of fire

"not again" "when will these guys quite?" "not any time soon that's for sure Lightman jack in power up!", "Megaman jack in power up!", "Roll jack in power up!", "Glide jack in power up!", "Gutsman jack in power up!", "Iceman jack in power up!", "Protoman jack in power up!", "Woodman jack in power up!", "Skullman jack in power up!", "Sharkman jack in power up!"

at the site the three net agent navis showed themselves first

"oh net agents I'm so scared" "you should be scared" "and why is that? you can't even stop us"

Megaman comes into view

"maybe not alone but if they have friends..."

suddenly instead of four navis world three sees ten navis

"so you have ten people big deal"

suddenly the navi gets hit from behind and turns around to see Searchman and Colonel

"make that 12 people" "Searchman that means Raika is OK, and Colonel that means Barrel is in town" "with the twelve of us working together you don't stand a chance" "(thinking) _especially since Tohmahakman is hiding waiting for my signal"_

well things started out well enough until they used a bomb which damaged five navis enough to make them jack out


	8. more battles and new chips

_OK i think i finally have the writing style down oh if you don't understand who's talking PM me and i'll send you the original format that this story was in before the rules changed on me in fact the first four chapters are like the rest of my stories that were written before the rule change though i might fix those as well then again maybe not well on with the story_

"well it's up to the 7 of us now"

"correction the 8 of us now"

"eight?"

"now Tohmahakman"

and thus Tohmahakman shows up doing some damage to world three and with that the others were rejuvenated to fight and even harder than before

"OK time to take things up a notch Lightman jack out"

Lightman jacks out

"Hiddenman jack in power up"

"Double program advance"

once the double program advance was used it was Hiddenman's turn

"dark blade"

they win with just one more program advance. five minutes after battle

"that was close but something seemed off about the attack"

"what do you mean?"

"Searchman why was he here?, I just checked with the hospital and they said Raika's still unconscious and we all know his PET isn't moved for anything except battle, so they checked for it and it's still there with Searchman in there resting and another thing, doesn't it seem odd that none of his attacks did much damage if any?"

"what do you mean?"

at the battle earlier

"scope gun"

the attack doesn't do much damage

"(thinking) _huh why didn't that work better keep an eye on him and check with the hospital after the battle"_

present

"so I kept a close eye on him and the pattern continued"

"so _that's_ why you held back until you pulled out Hiddenman"

"mhm and also why Hiddenman said he had been sent to help by Lightman"

"but then why show all of the strengths and weaknesses Hiddenman has?, that doesn't make sense to me"

the three adult net agents look at each other while Sarah tries to suppress a laugh then they start silently chuckling until all of them are laughing out loud

"your secrets being exposed isn't funny you know"

"so...sorry guys...Mysteriyu...would you...would you do the honors of explaining..."

"sure...(clears throat) you see we didn't show all our strengths and weaknesses"

"what are you talking about?, you used all your moves"

the rest had finally stopped laughing

"actually we didn't"

the group looked confused

"allow me to explain, when Sarah jacked out Lightman we knew something was up but we didn't know what, so we proceeded cautiously and with silent signals from Hiddenman and Sarah both, we got what was going on and held back using preplanned moves for something like this"

"you mean..."

"yes we're still safe from world three"

"_that's _why you weren't weak after the program advance"

"exactly"

well a month later the net agents get a one of a kind battle chip meant just for them

"friends united?"

she sees the note

"use this in your time of need it will be very helpful you'll see"

all of them added it to their chip collection which for Sarah meant her agent pouch Sarah looks at the clock

"oh man I'm going to be late meeting the guys at Sals"

fortunately Sarah was on time

"hey guys want to net battle after lunch?"

"sure"

after lunch they battle for an hour when trouble struck Sarah left and then came back as Hidden Shadow. 15 minutes later

"this is so not good"

she thought back to the note

"if ever there was a time of need now would be it"

she grabs the chip


	9. another battle and a promise

_i know this is short but there's a reason behind it i might updated three times today for you to understand why_

"friends united battle chip in and download (thinking) _please work"_

suddenly Hiddenman, Megaman, Gutsman, Protoman, Iceman, Roll and Glide started glowing

"hey Lan what did you just do? I feel stronger"

"us too"

"it's a new battle chip I just got looks like it increases my friends and allies strength"

well just then the other net agents come in with some backup

"we came to help and we brought along some friends"

they see their friends

"Searchman, Tohmahakman, Colonel, when did you get here?"

"not too long ago"

well things continued to go bad especially for those without the chip enhancement

"guys you have to use the chip it's the only way to survive"

"right friends united battle chip in and download"

well it works to a certain extent

"face it you can never beat world three"

"I'm not giving up buster cannon"

"nor am I fin cutter"

"same here wood tower"

"I'm in ghost fire"

"same here shadow blade"

"agreed ice blizzard"

"I'm in long sword"

"yea roll blast"

"I'm in guts blast"

"goodbye scope gun"

"same screen divide"

"you lose tomahawk"

"bye Glide cannon"

the navi retreated saying world three will rule the world


	10. interlude

_OK if you know me you know about my interludes_

"now what?"

"I don't know"

"lets not think about it right now we all need rest"

they all part ways, agent HQ

"so update them on any and all plans?"

"yes"

"understood, who knows they may improve on them, I just hope our teamwork is enough to stop world three from doing further damage"

"it will it has to"

the agents then part ways


	11. agents dead and alive

_OK next part_

well Lan and the rest of his friends were in a foul mood while the rest of the community was sad

"it's not fair we just started working together and planning two weeks ago and now...we lose them"

"we'll beat world three Lan, I promise"

"no kidding they'll pay for what they did to us"

"come on lets go to my place and start planning or at least get something to eat"

they leave the graveyard as the funeral for the net agents continues. Yai's

"hey Chaud, do you know if anyone's thanked Netopia yet for getting the agents back to us?"

"yes the inspector thanked them two days ago when he finally had time to call them"

"I'm glad, but I think the next time I see Barrel or maybe Dingo I'm gonna personally thank them"

"shouldn't we start planning for world three?"

they start planning meanwhile in Brightland

"remind me again why we faked our deaths"

"it was the only way to get world three off our backs"

"we could've at least had a vehicle on stand bye though"

"stop arguing it doesn't change anything"

"yes sir (first person to talk) anyone know where we are?"

"if I'm right we're in Brightland"

"this could be a problem"

"try to act casual and we should be fine"

but it doesn't work out like that

"we're under attack"

"the princess is trying to fight them"

"oh no"

"we have to help the princess guys"

"but how?"

"should we jack in?"

"not yet, it would be too dangerous lets wait and see"

well 10 minutes later Knightman was in trouble

"now?"

"(nods) now"

the group runs into a secluded area and brings out their PET's

"jack in Hiddenman power up"

"jack in Woodman power up"

"jack in Skullman power up"

"jack in Sharkman power up"

in the net

"this is the end for you Knightman"

Knightman prepares for the blow but it never comes, so he looks up to see Hiddenman protecting him

"Hiddenman but how?"

"later dark blade"

well world three eventually retreats

"are you OK Knightman?"

"that's what I should be asking you four, we got reports that you and your netops were killed by world three"

"it was a close call"

"no kidding, it took all we had to keep the place together _and_ fight those that lingered to make sure the job was done"

"hey Knightman would you tell the princess our netops are on their way to the palace and are in disguise?"

"will do"

they all log out and the agents head to the palace and are arrested for trespassing, throne room

"Princess Pride we've caught intruders as they passed through the gate"

"well, what do you four have to say for yourselves?"

they look at each other and Sarah steps forward

"hello Princess Pride it's been a while Omega 3 Quenta 6"

"Omega 3 Quenta 6"

the princess initially starts at hearing this and then gets mad

"how dare you pretend to be the net agents...guards!"

just then Knightman finally speaks up having just gotten back to the PET

"Princess the net agents are alive and in Brightland"

"it's not possible they died in the explosion, you know that Knightman"

Beef steps up beside Sarah

"does it look like we're dead princess? we gave you the code, the one no one but us or high officials know, Knightman is telling the truth princess"

the princess looks closely and sees them as the net agents they were and runs up to them hugging them while at it

"you guys have a lot of explaining to do"

"don't worry we'll tell..."

Sarah finally collapses from her injuries and exhaustion with the net agents following soon after

"get them to the infirmary"

the agents wake up two days later

"how do you feel?"

"pretty good all things considered"

"now as for the explanations..."

and so for an hour they explain to the princess how they were alive


	12. explanations a return home and trouble

_if i don't have something after the speaking it means that it's understood who the person or people are that are talking_

"...and so we came here helped Knightman walked to the palace and you know the story from there" explained Sarah

"why didn't you try to contact us?" asked Princess Pride

"(snorts) and give away our ruse and location sorry princess but that wasn't happening" said Sarah

the Princess made this offer "well I could get you home under cover if you want"

"thank you agents I think it's time to go home" said Beef

he tries to get up but fails

"once we can move without hurting ourselves in the process"

a month later they were back in Dentech which was just starting to recover from the most recent attack on the city made by world three

"what happened here?" wondered Sarah

"I don't know but we're going to find out" replied Beef

he turns to face Sarah directly

"stick to the shadows listen in on conversations while being careful"

"right"

she ends up following the group going to Blaze Quest

"hey Lan do you know why Chaud called a meeting at his company?" asked Yai

"Chaud said something about a tracking device so we're meeting there"

Sarah snuck inside but had to hide quickly to avoid being seen by Chaud who saw a shadow of her anyways

"up security in the entire building we may have an intruder"

well Sarah barely managed to get inside Chaud's office

"OK Chaud what's this about?" asked Inspector Oda

"computers"

"computers?, Chaud, I have better things to do than looking at computers, like stopping world three from killing more people like they did the net agents"

Chaud stands his ground while the rest (including Sarah) wince

"this actually involves world three inspector, I think I found a way to track them from here and if it words I already have chips with the same technology for use in our PET's"

"alright Chaud, we may actually be able to end world three once and for all" exclaimed Lan

"and get payback for what they did"

Sarah puts a tracking device on all of them and leaves, net agent HQ

"Chaud has new technology that might be able to track world three" reported Sarah

"have they tested it?" asked Beef

"tomorrow"

well the next day they test the new technology but it doesn't work

"sorry guys guess I failed"

"well it was a good idea and who knows, with a little tweaking it might actually work" the Inspector told Chaud

just then, alarms went off thanks to Sarah tripping the alarm while leaving, and a guard reports to Chaud

"sir, we have an intruder in the test zone"

"find them quickly, they must not escape with what they know of our our project"

well two hours later they finally caught Sarah by completely turning off the lights and using night vision goggles

"got ya (grabs her)"

"let me go, I said let me go"

they tighten their grip

"not happening"

they bring her to Chaud kicking and screaming (literally)

"we caught the intruder sir, after two hours and using night goggles, they hid in the shadows"

"the shadows?!" replied the group

"look I'd love to chat, but I can't, bye"

she activates smoke pellets and escapes

"lost her sorry Chaud we tried"

"it's OK John, you guys did your best"

at net agent HQ

"I think I should stay hidden for now, I was almost busted oh and it doesn't work"

"we'll all stay hidden for a while" said Beef

well a month later world three was causing trouble that the group couldn't stop on their own

"wide sword battle chip in and download" called out Lan

it doesn't work as planned and Megaman is almost hit if not for Sharkman being in the way


	13. battles and surprises

_all remaining chapters will be like the last_

"what? not possible" explained the attacker

"Sharkman but how?"

"later"

well the battle eventually ends

"well that took a while" said Roll

"no kidding" said Hiddenman

"so why you show up after being dead?" asked Gutsman

"it's a long story" replied Skullman

well two years later the community was mourning again but this time it wasn't for the net agents well not all of them anyways it was for Lan Chaud and Hidden Shadow killed in the line of duty fighting the revived Grave

"they will be missed" said Mysteriyu

"yes they shall" replied Black Rose

"shall we do this?" asked the commander

"lets" replied the others

suddenly there were fireworks with the departed names

"a fitting tribute to fine warriors" said the Inspector from far away

a week later the three supposed dead people showed up at Higgsby's

"you can stick to the shadows after this" said the person out front

"yea I don't like this sneaking about" said the second person

"would you be quiet? Higgsby's not alone" replied the third

once he was alone they pounced on him (literally) and gagged him

""

"net agent and officials business Higgsby, so pipe down or we're going to have to knock you out cold" said the person that had covered his mouth

"(whispers) who are you people?"

"friends now can we use the computer?" said the initial pouncer

"even if I knew who you were I'd say no"

"Higgsby..." said the one that had gagged him warningly

"how can you use it when it's broken?"

"what now?" asked the initial attacker

"we could try to sneak into my company though it'll be tricky unless..." said the second attacker

"don't even think about it, it's impossible to sneak into the place since it identifies who you are immediately, and if it doesn't recognize you the place automatically locks down" said the third person

"as does Scilab" said the first person

"it isn't automatic, but if an intruder is found we immediately start lock down procedures" explained the second person

they all start to think

"the company is our best bet then" said the third person

"alright but lets be careful, nobody know that we're still alive" said the third

and so they get to the company

"I have the best chance of sneaking around and disabling the alarms" said the third person

"unless they notice the system down, then they'll find you while rearming it" replied the second

"don't worry after all I am Hidden Shadow, the net agents that blends into their surroundings the best"

"but still, be careful" said the first

"don't worry Lan, I will"

"Sarah" said the second of the group

"sorry Chaud, but it's something I have to do for Dentech's sake"

Sarah then blends into the shadows and disables the security system


	14. plans and messages

"lets hurry Lan before they start the rebooting process" said Chaud

they barely manage to get in and to where Sarah is without getting caught

"now what?" asked Lan

"we see how much damage Grave has done then go from there" replied Sarah

as it turned out a lot of damage had been done

"OK it's time to activate the secondary net agent base and any of the agents and their allies can activate it"

well an hour later they had a fully operational base to live in

"my people aren't going to be too happy with what happened today" explained Chaud

"(snorts) forget your people, the net agents aren't gonna be too happy with this, we just guaranteed the tightening security in the whole city with that move not to mention being wanted criminals now" replied Sarah

well a month later they decided it was time to risk a hint. Scilab

"so do we all know the plan?" asked Sarah

"yes we get in, distract them, and leave a message plus escape" replied Lan

"you'll have a minimum of five minutes, think you can do it?" asked Chaud

"see ya in three"

three minutes later Sarah _was _out with security hot on her tail

"run"

the group barely manages to escape. Base

"that...was...close" breathed Lan

"no...kidding...but it was...also fun" replied Chaud

"easy for you to say...you didn't get shot in the ankle" said Sarah

at Scilab

"well everything _seems _to be in order" said doctor Hikari

"doctor Hikari come quick someone was in the testing lab" said some lab tech

"say what?"

they run to the test lab and sees the message on the screens


	15. reunions and battles

"alive"

"get the net agents down here now"

an hour later

"alive what kind of message is that?" asked Beef

"we don't know all we know is that we got rid of an intruder and then this message was on the screen"

well two weeks later the final clue to the people was revealed when the plaque commemorating the three fallen soldiers was seen in front of Ms. Mari's class

"Ms Mari the plaque is in front of the classroom" said Yai

and so it was

"what's the meaning of this, who put the plaque there?"

Ms Mari thinks about the going ons for the past few weeks and it clicks

"it can't be Yai, call the net agents and tell them to meet us at Scilabs after school, Maylu, tell Dr Hikari he's going to have guests in a few hours"

after school at Scilabs

"Ms Mari what's going on here?" asked Beef

"yes why the meeting?" asked Dr. Hikari

"well you know the weird message on the screen two weeks ago?"

"yes it took us hours just to clean it up why?"

"because of this"

she revealed the plaque

"where'd you get that plaque?" asked Black Rose

"it was outside my classroom and I don't know how it got there"

"wait...the screen...the plaque...all the hints in between...they're alive and back where they belong" said Mysteriyu

"but how can you be so sure Mysteriyu?" asked Maylu

just then three people came out of nowheres three supposedly _dead_ people

"Mysteriyu is right we are indeed alive" said Hidden Shadow

they stare in shock

"but how?" asked the commander

"long story" said Lan

"basically we were never dead" explained Chaud

"I know I should've made contact sooner but we couldn't, Grave was tracking us after we emerged from the collapsed building and my comm unit would've busted us at times not so smart" said Hidden Shadow

"but why the hints why not just come out and tell us when you came home?" asked Dr. Hikari

"sorry dad but we didn't know if the city was truly safe" replied Lan

"where have you been all this time then?" asked Beef

"the secondary net agent base, only place I could think of" replied Hidden Shadow

"at least you were in a secure location" said Black Rose

suddenly alarms went off

"we have an intruder in the mainframe" said a tech

"dad?"

"go for it guys"

"Megaman jack in power up"

"Roll jack in power up"

"Gutsman jack in power up"

"Iceman jack in power up"

"Glide jack in power up"

"Protoman jack in power up"

"Hiddenman jack in power up"

"Sharkman jack in power up"

"Skullman jack in power up"

"woodman jack in power up"

in the net


	16. battle evil control and ending

_well this is the last chapter be glad that i split up the last six or seven pages into this many chapters because i was initially going for a final chapter but i realized it was too long so yea_

"fall to the power of grave fools" said an enemy

"grave huh, well that's not gonna happen anytime soon shadow blade" said Hiddenman

"yea mega buster" said Megaman

well things weren't going to well after about 15 minutes

"I think we're in trouble guys roll blast" said Roll

"just give them time, our netops should be able to come up with a plan soon" said Hiddenman

but things weren't going well in the real world

"I'll say it one last time activate the new navi shield or you'll get what those net agents and netops got" said one of the creeps

"(sighs) you win" said a defeated Dr. Hikari

suddenly Sarah gets up and shouts

"now guys!"

in the net

"wood...wood... wood tower" went Woodman exhausted

suddenly the group started glowing

"what's going on?" said one navi

"the net agents are up that's what" replied Colonel

Sharo and Netopia had joined 10 minutes into the battle but wasn't much help

"scope gun" Searchman attacked

"aqua tower" Sharkman said

Skullman followed up with "ghost fire"

it wasn't working when suddenly

"thunder blast" said someone

"Thunderman am I glad to see you" said Megaman relieved

"want to combine attacks Thunderman?" asked Sharkman

"lets do it"

"aqua tower"

"thunder last"

the combined attacks were actually pretty effective but not really

"no way that should've worked" said Hiddenman

the navi uses a strong attack that knocks the two of them down

"the boost isn't working why?" asked Sharkman

real world

"Dr Hikari your security system's hindering the effectiveness of the chip" exclaimed Sarah

"are you saying that they're not much stronger because of us?"

"unfortunately yes"

"I can't shut it down for another five minutes because of the design our system has"

"well in that case do it Black Rose now" said commander Beef

"on it"

she hacks the system and gets the chip to properly work

"alright the chip is working now" said Skullman

it took another ten minutes but they eventually win than Hiddenman suddenly becomes lightman on his knees

"Lightman you OK?" asked Sharkman

"I'm wiped couldn't hold my agent form"

and then the worst thing possible happened Lightman's eyes go red and he severely wounds Sharkman and then Lightman dissapears also

"this is not good a navi with two forms is on the loose and one of them is a trusted agent navi" exclaimed Black Rose

"wrong" said Sarah "when I saw something hit him I secretly downloaded Hiddenman into my PET and made it so that once he was Lightman again he couldn't access his agent form, so we're safe some what because Lightman is a skilled fighter in his own right so we still have to be careful around him"

"wait, so you're saying that Hiddenman and Lightman are separate entities now?" asked Lan

"yes I am"

"we'll get him back Sarah, just like we got Protoman back after losing him to a dark chip" said Chaud

well two years later it was time to free Lightman

"freedom battle chip in and download (thinks) _please work" _says Sarah

it does and Lightman and Hiddenman are one and combine to work until Sarah retires from her science job and agent job at the age of 85 with over a million situations of navis under evil control


End file.
